Sawhorses of one type or another have been in use by carpenters and others for many centuries, and almost every one alive today has seen the typical sawhorse made up of a 2 .times.4 center beam supported by a pair of 2 .times.4 legs at each end. Quite obviously the center beam can be a 2 .times.6 or other such component, and the leg arrangement may vary, but typically this common type of sawhorse is nailed together into a rigid assembly that makes it difficult and bulky to move, and cumbersome to store.
Very popular in recent years has been the folding type of sawhorse, typically having pivotally mounted steel legs, and with some of these devices having clamping means at the work surface so that in addition to being usable as a sawhorse, they can also serve as a fairly sturdy mounting for flat, round or irregularly shaped items that are to be sawed, glued, sanded, or painted.
Although the folding type of sawhorse can be set up quickly and refolded quickly, the price of these items puts it out of the reach of many amateur or part time carpenters, and because the hinged joints of the device must be kept clean in order for the device to remain functional, most persons having folding sawhorses would be disinclined to use it during a paint spraying operation, for example.
It was to overcome to expense of the folding sawhorse, and the cumbersomeness of the nailed sawhorse that I was motivated to evolve the present invention.